Merry Christmas (complete)
by imitation L
Summary: Okay, a new guy came and well Li got a little mad and there are a tons of misunderstanding. I hope you like this!
1. Default Chapter Title

~*~*~Merry Christmas~*~*~

Author:§åKüRå

Author's notes: Uh this is a fic about Sakura meeting some one at Christmas time, Li stood around and watch them having fun and laughing but is he jealous? Well, that's all I can spill for now. So, read and review please.

Setting: Where Sakura lives

Age of Sakura, Li and Tomoyo: 17

P.O.V.: Li's

*****************************************************************************

"Good morning Sakura." Tomoyo stepped into the classroom and smiled.

"Good morning Tomoyo." Sakura grinned. It was Christmas time, snow was falling, and beautiful Christmas decoration was everywhere. She just loved it.

"Good morning Li." Sakura smiled.

"Good morning." I replied. I glanced at the small box in my hand. I wondered if I should give this to Sakura now. Today is the last day of school. And they were having a party. But, should he wait until it's Christmas time? Inside the box was a necklace, a silver necklace. It has a heart on it, you can open the heart and it could be a picture frame. I sure hope she'll like it. (I have a necklace like that!)

"Good morning Li." Tomoyo said.

"Good morning Tomoyo." I replied.

I sat down at my desk right away, staring at the box. I hid it in my desk until the party began. But, when I stored the present in my desk I felt at least 5 envelopes. I took them out and stared at it. I realized my mistake, I forgot to buy Christmas cards for everyone. I received a Christmas card from, Sakura, Tomoyo, Takashi, Rita and Chelsea. I didn't know if I should go out and get some or maybe deliver them on Christmas. I decided to deliver them on Christmas, it's much better that way.

*Later on when the party began*

"Here have a ginger bread man." Sakura smiled sweetly and handed me a cookie. I took it and smiled.

"Thank you Sakura." I replied.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

I nibbled on the gingerbread man. I thought about Meilin, she is back in Hong Kong now, I hope she'll have a good Christmas this year.

Soon after the party was over, everyone left for home and of course I did too.

"Sakura, can I walk you home?" I asked with a blush.

"Sure!" She grinned.

"Okay, come on then." I grabbed my coat and headed towards the door.

"So, Li will you be going back to Hong Kong to see your family this Christmas?" Sakura asked.

"No, not this Christmas." I smiled.

"Oh okay, I wouldn't want you to leave for Christmas anyways." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Well, here's my house." Sakura said.

"See ya." I said.

"Thank you for walking me home!" Sakura leaned over and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Uh." I blushed.

"Bye Li." Sakura said.

"See ya." I replied. I was still blushing, did Sakura like me or was it just a friendly kiss? I wondered. 

*At Sakura's house right after Li walked her home*

"Hi Tori." Sakura said.

"Hey, Sakura. I am busy right now okay." Tori replied.

"Oh hi." A voice startled Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura, meet Michael. He came from America and he wanted to learn Japanese fencing from me." Tori introduced me." He's the same age as you are."

"Hi." Sakura shook Michael's hand.

"Nice to meet you Sakura." Michael smiled.

"Well,I'll leave you to your work." Sakura smiled politley and walked towards her room.

Sakura felt a tingle just then, right away, Sakura know she like this Michael person. He seems very nice and polite. She sat down and opened her books. Even though it's winter vacation, Sakura still got some math homework. But, she didn't feel like doing it at that moment. She stood up and opened Kero's drawer. She realized that he was still asleep.

"I guess Kero is tired." Sakura smiled. She walked downstairs towards the Christmas tree, she tucked two presents under it. Sakura got Fujitaka a tea set and got Tori a book. (Well, I am sorrie, I didn't know what Tori really likes so you know)

Sakura sat down at the kitchen table and poured herself some tea and grabbed some crackers. She glanced into living room and saw Tori teaching Michael. Tori is a pretty good teacher. 

"Well, arigoto Tori." Michael beamed. He was pretty proud of his Japanese.

"You're welcome. Come back any time." Tori smiled.

"Nice to meet you today Sakura." Michael smiled.

"Nice to meet you too. Michael." Sakura smiled.

"Well, maybe we could go skating sometimes." Michael suggested.

"Sure, I would love that." Sakura replied.

"Well, Sayonara, Sakura and Tori." Michael smiled and left.

"I guess he likes you Sakura." Tori smiled.

"Nah, he's just being friendly." Sakura said.

"Oh really?" Tori raised an eyebrow.

Sakura was glad that she has some plans for her vacation, maybe Michael did like her. Or maybe not, Sakura didn't know.

*The next day*

*Ring* *Ring*

"Hello?" Sakura said in a muffled voice.

"Hi, Sakura, it's me Tomoyo, want to go Christmas shopping?" Tomoyo asked.

It was true, Sakura haven't even began her Christmas shopping yet. Well, except for her family.

"Sure, Tomoyo I would love to come." Sakura smiled.

"Well, see ya later." Tomoyo replied.

"Bye Tomoyo." I grinned.

I hang up but again another phone call came.

"Hi." Sakura said.

"Hi Sakura, it's Li I was wondering if you would like to go skating with me this afternoon." I asked.

"Sorry, Li not today I am going shopping with Tomoyo and I'll be really tired so I don't think I have any strength to go skating with your sorry." Sakura said apologetic voice.

"Oh, it's okay." I said.

"Sorry, I gota go." Sakura said.

"Bye." I said. And click went the phone.

Did Sakura really have something to do with Tomoyo? Or is it that she just didn't want to see me?

I shook my head. I knew Sakura wouldn't lie to me. So, I guess I was just was not really feeling well.

Sakura and Tomoyo went to the mall right away, they would like to miss the holiday rush.

"Wow, so much people here today!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"I know." Sakura replied.

"So, did you get Li anything for Christmas?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, not yet. That's why I came here today!" Sakura replied.

"Oh, have you thought of anything?" Tomoyo asked again.

"That's why I need your help!" Sakura glanced at Tomoyo with wondering eyes.

"Oh I see, you need my help to find Li a present for Christmas." Tomoyo said.

"Yes." Sakura replied.

"Oh okay ,let's go shopping then!" Tomoyo grinned.

They went to store after store and after store. Half way through their shopping trip they saw Michael.

"Hi, Sakura." Michael said.

"Hi!" Sakura spun around.

"Oh, Tomoyo this is Michael a student of Tori's." Sakura introduced.

"Tori have a student? He can teach?" Tomoyo sure was surprised.

"He's pretty good too!" Sakura laughed.

"Oh, yeah Michael, this is Tomoyo my best friend." Sakura introduced again.

"Well, let's get some ice-cream. Okay?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Sure, I would love that." Sakura smiled.

"Me too." Michael said.

"Okay, let's go then." The three of them hurried off to a stand and bought some ice cream.

"Find a seat you guys I need to use the washroom okay?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure." Sakura replied.

Sakura and Michael found a seat near a really big plant, they sat down and began eating their ice cream and chatting. But, they didn't know Li was around there too.

Li's P.O.V.

Hey, isn't that Sakura over there? And she's with a guy???? And that is definitely not Tomoyo, Tomoyo have black hair and not blonde! I guess Sakura didn't feel like going to the park with me that's all. (A/N: Li is not here to spy on Sakura, he's just simply going shopping. A present for Sakura that is and he accidentally saw them okay!!!)

I stopped watching and turned around, I didn't feel like watching Sakura with another guy.

"Hi guys." Tomoyo smiled.

"Hey, eat quick your ice-cream is melting." Michael warned.

"Okay." Tomoyo sat down to eat her ice cream and finished it quickly.

Soon, the three of them finished their ice cream and went home. Sakura didn't find anything for Li. But, she'll keep looking until she finds one. 

"I'll walk with you guys home is that okay? And I could set up another time with Tori." Michael said.

"Sure!" Sakura grinned.

The three of them took the bus home. 

"Bye, Tomoyo." Sakura called out.

"Bye, Tomoyo." Michael echoed.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Tomoyo waved and left.

"Want to come in?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, I would love to." Michael smiled.

I felt alone and left for home at the same time Sakura did. I reached home a lot later than she did though, I just couldn't understand, why would Sakura like him better than me? I guess I can't find an answer there. I guess I just have to keep trying!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Well, Li is like totally not obsessive with Sakura or anything. (Mind my typos and stuff) He just likes her a lot but didn't know if she liked him back, and he got jealous at Michael. But, Sakura will be with Li okay! I promise!!

If you have any questions you could send them to

[Sakuraz_palace@yahoo.com][1] and visit my site today!

[http://gurlpages.com/sakura23/][2] Thanks for taking out your time and reading this fanfic.

   [1]: mailto:Sakuraz_palace@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://gurlpages.com/sakura23/



	2. Default Chapter Title

~*~*~*~*~Merry Christmas~*~*~*~*~

Note: This is Li's P.O.V. kay!

Sakura sat her bed reading, but her mind just wasn't on it. She thought about Michael. She really liked him as a friend but maybe more? She didn't know at that time. Sakura turned her head and saw the picture frame Li gave her. She thought about Li, what about him? She liked him alot for a long time. But, maybe Li moved on. She thought, Sakura closed her book and went to sleep.

*The next morning*

"Wake up Sakura!" Tori stuck his head in her room and glanced around. Sakura was still happily sleeping in her bed.

"Oh well." Tori walked away not realizing Sakura got up.

"Hi Tori." Sakura said.

"Hi ya squirt." Tori said.

"Tori! Don't ever call me that again." Sakura yawned.

"Fine." Tori turned and walked away." Oh yeah, dad said that come downstairs and help him with the tree." 

"Okay, I'll come down soon." Sakura got dressed quickly and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Sakura." Fujitaka said.

"Good morning dad." Sakura replied.

"So, want to help me with this?" Fujitaka smiled and held up a piece of tinsel.

"Sure, I would love to help you with it." Sakura smiled and grabbed some tinsel.

"Okay, could you attach them to the middle part of the tree? I didn't have time because I was wondering how come the Christmas lights doesn't work!" Fujitaka chuckled and continued on with his work.

"Sure dad." Sakura carefully placed the tinsel on the tree. After Sakura had finished her first chore. She headed for the kitchen for breakfast.

Suddenly the phone rang.

*Ring* *Ring*

"Hi, Sakura." A voice said.

"Oh, hi Michael." Sakura replied. "Do you want to talk to Tori?"

"No, I was wondering if you want to come skating with me this afternoon." Michael asked.

"Sure, I would love that." Sakura asked.

"Okay, see you at 2 at the park okay?" Michael asked.

"Sure, see ya." Sakura replied.

Sakura finished her breakfast quickly and went back upstairs. She wanted to make a list of the things she might be doing during her winter vacation.

A list of things I could do!

-Going Skating with, Li, Madison or Michael

-Going shopping with Madison

That was it, Sakura had little things on her list. But, she's gonna think more soon.

Sakura grinned and folded the paper.

*Later on when it's 2 P.M.*

"Where are you going Sakura?" Fujitaka asked.

Sakura grabbed her skates and headed towards the door.

"I am going skating!" Sakura replied.

"Have fun!" Fujitaka called out.

"Okay dad. Bye!" Sakura grabbed her scarf and closed the door.

"Hi Sakura." Michael said.

"Oh, you scared me." Sakura replied.

"Oh, sorry." Michael said.

"It's okay." Sakura replied.

Michael and Sakura chatted while they were on their way to the park. They laughed and joked. 

"So, Sakura, you go to Reddington high?" Michael asked.

"Yeah." Sakura replied.

"My dad said I might be transferred to your school next month." He grinned.

"Cool." Sakura smiled.

Soon enough they reached the park.

"Come on." Sakura grabbed Michael's hand and sat down on a bench. They quickly changed into their skates.

"I am pretty bad Sakura, just to warn you." Michael grinned.

"Don't worry, I was pretty bad too when I first started." Sakura replied.

"You? No way!" Michael said.

"Yeah, I was." Sakura grinned. " Come on." Sakura grabbed Michael's hand and let him on the ice. 

"Wow, it's slippery." Michael said. 

"Have you ever skated before?" Sakura asked.

"Well, acturelly, no, I am no good at wheels. So, I guess I couldn't be good at this either." Michael sighed.

"Have you ever tried?" Sakura asked. 

"No, we use to live in California, and well we don't have ice around there." Michael stared at his shoe.

"Oh, well we have it here come on!" Sakura grabbed Michael's hand and helped him on the ice. Michael truly didn't know much about skating on ice. 

"Great! You're doing really good!" Sakura commented.

"Thanks Sakura." Michael beamed.

"So, wanna go again?" Sakura asked.

"I think that we should rest for a while." Michael said.

"Okay." Sakura and Michael walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I would love some!" Sakura grinned.

"Okay, wait here." Michael walked over to the hot chocolate stand and bought two cups of hot chocolate.

I was there too, again not to spy on them, just because I didn't feel to well and felt like skating.

"Hi Sakura." I said slowly.

"Oh Li I didn't know you were here." Sakura smiled at me.

"I just arrived." I replied.

Just then, Michael walked over.

"Oh, Michael this is Li Syaoran." Sakura introduced.

"Hi." Michael said.

"Hi." I replied. I didn't feel like hanging out a lot so I went and skated for a while.

"You okay today?" Sakura asked.

"Sure!" I forced a smile on my face.

Sakura skated with me for a while and went back to Michael. I guess today isn't so bad I got to know the blonde kid. I didn't know if I was interrupting their time, so I left without a trace.

*Later on*

"I'll walk you home Sakura." Michael offered.

"Thanks." Sakura replied. Sakura thought about asking Michael a few questions. But, she didn't know if it would be right.

"So, have you ever had a girlfriend?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but well she didn't like me as much after a while." Michael stopped walking and glanced at his shoes.

"Oh I am sorry." Sakura said.

"It's okay, I miss her that's all." Michael said with a smile. " I really like you Sakura."

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Michael replied. "And can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure." Sakura replied.

"Li is he your sort of boyfriend?" Michael asked.

Sakura stopped and thought for a moment. _*I do like Li, and I know he likes me back, but is it really enough? Or have he moved on maybe I should too. I like Michael but not that much yet* _Sakura stood still for a few seconds and answered. "Well, we are friends and......." She trailed off.

"And?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, he is sort of my boyfriend." Sakura blushed lightly.

"Oh, I guess he was offended that I went skating with you." Michael glanced at Sakura.

"No, he's not. Don't worry." Sakura smiled.

"Okay." Michael glanced at Sakura in the sunlight.

"Well, here's my house." Sakura said.

"Yeah." Michael grinned.

Sakura leaned over and kissed Michael quickly on the cheek and said." Well, see ya!" Sakura smiled.

"Bye." Michael said.

I of course didn't know how Sakura felt about me, I wanted to ask her if she really liked Michael. But, when I arrived at her house I saw her kissing him even though it was just a peck on the cheek. I felt hurt, I know Sakura might not even like me. But....... Still.

"Li!" Sakura called.

I turned around and faced her."Hi." I said slowly.

"Li, I want to ask you something." Sakura began.

"Sure, go ahead." I said.

"Well, you met Michael right? And what do you think of him, tell me the truth." Sakura's face looked lonely and sad. Should I tell her that I hate Michael for taking her away from me? Or should I lie and tell her he's great? 

"The truth Li, that's all I want." Sakura said.

"I..................." I began. I didn't want to answer her question. I ran and ran and ran until I lost sight of her house and Sakura. 

I didn't feel good not telling her how I really feels. How much I really like her, but is she taken? I don't know. Does Sakura feel the same way I do? I had all kinds of questions in my head swirling around but I found no answer..................

--------------------------------------------------

*Sniffles* I totally feel bad for Li. Well, good will happen! I promise for you S+S fans!

If you have any questions or anything like that please send all your e-mail to

[Sakuraz_palace@yahoo.com][1] thankies!

   [1]: mailto:Sakuraz_palace@yahoo.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

Merry Christmas Chapter 3

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long!! But, I still hope you enjoy this chapter. *_~

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No matter how much I try, I don't think I ever can have the courage to tell Sakura, but....... Then I would lose a fight without even fighting. I stood up brushed the dirt off my pants and was determined to win Sakura back. But, was it possible? I felt the coldness and the loneliness of the forest. I rushed home.

"Li!" Sakura called.

I turned around and saw Sakura standing there in the dark alone. I ran to her, but, the more I have ran the farther she went. 

*RINNGGGGGG* My alarm clock went off.

"Huh?" I sat up. I realized it was just a big nightmare. 

I got dressed quickly and headed downstairs. No one was home, I made myself some breakfast and sat down to eat it. While I was eating, I thought about Sakura, and how much that I actuarially love her but not telling her. In three days it will be Christmas. And all of us are going to Tomoyo's house for a Christmas party. I thought about telling her at that time, but is it really wise? After I finished my breakfast. I headed back upstairs. Lots of things were on my mind. But, there is not enough time.

I touched the siverly box sitting on my desk. That was what I was going to give Sakura for Christmas. I just hope she likes what's inside! 

*Sakura's house*

Sakura sat down at her desk thinking. Should she tell Li how she feels? Or have he moved on? Sakura thought about the good times she had with Li. Then she thought about the good times she had with Michael. But, they only been friends for a week. But, she has been friends with Li for seven years. *I just don't know what to do! Maybe I should go and talk to Tomoyo instead* Sakura thought, she grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

"I am going over to Tomoyo's!" Sakura called out.

"Okay." Touya replied.

Sakura quickly put on her skates but then realized the ground is very slippery. It wouldn't be a good idea to skate on. She took them off and walked towards Tomoyo's house. Soon, she arrived.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Oh, hi Sakura." Tomoyo opened the door and grinned.

"Hi, Tomoyo." Sakura said.

"Would you like to come in?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, that would be great." Sakura took off her shoes and stepped into the house. 

"What do you think?" Tomoyo asked.

It did look great, there was a huge Christmas tree standing tall. Decorated with candy canes, bells and lots of other fun things.

"It looks great!" Sakura commented.

"Thank you." Tomoyo smiled. " So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Something about Li." Sakura said.

"Oh okay, would you like some hot chocolate?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure, that would be great." Sakura smiled.

After, they got their hot chocolate. They sat down to talk.

"So?" Tomoyo began.

"Well......."

"Does it have something to do with Michael too?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, I really like Michael as a friend. But, he likes me in that way, but sometimes I feel like that too, he's a great person. I can really have fun with him. But, Li......." Sakura sighed.

"Do you still like Li?" Tomoyo asked.

"Of course, but, I have doubts that if he still likes me." Sakura glanced at Tomoyo.

"Well, have you asked him?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, well no the question was unclear so I didn't know if he understood me." Sakura said.

"What did he reply when you asked him?" Tomoyo asked.

"He ran away, and he kept on running until I couldn't even see him any more." Sakura could feel wetness in her eyes. But, she fought back her tears.

"Why don't you try again?" Tomoyo suggested.

"No, that might hurt me even more. I know Li have moved on, and I couldn't help that. In four whole years, I never ever told my feelings to him. And maybe he didn't even like me in the beginning." Sakura sighed deeply.

"Oh I see." Tomoyo looked down at her mug.

"Well, thank you Tomoyo for the hot chocolate and that you're always here when I need you." Sakura smiled weakly.

"You're welcome, you can come any time." Tomoyo smiled.

"Okay, thank you." Sakura smiled.

"Good bye then." Tomoyo said.

After they had finish saying their good byes. Sakura left and headed for home again. As the days past. Soon, Christmas day came.

*Christmas day or Dec.25th*

I stood there standing in front of the mirror. I smiled. Maybe Christmas couldn't be as bad as I thought it would be.

*At Sakura's house*

"That dress looks great on you!" Tomoyo commented.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled.

"Well, come on then, we have to go!" Tomoyo said. 

"Okay." Sakura smiled. Sakura and Tomoyo rushed down stairs and began waiting for the guests. The first guest to arrive was I.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Hi!" I said. "And Merry Christmas." I smiled.

"Hi, Li welcome. And Merry Christmas to you too." Tomoyo said. I handed her a present. I had another one in my hand, it was for Sakura.

"Merry Christmas Sakura." I said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas Li." With that, Sakura headed towards the kitchen.

Soon, everyone arrived and everyone was having fun and enjoying them selves. But, I wasn't. I wanted to talk to Sakura, but she was no where to be found. My hands are sweaty. And I was still holding the present. Finally, I found her.

"Hi Sakura." I said.

"Hi Li." She replied.

"I didn't see you." I began.

"Oh, I was busy helping with the snacks." Sakura replied.

"Oh, I just wanted to give you this." I said and handed her the silvery box. With that I disappeared. I didn't feel like talking or finding out the reaction when Sakura opens the present. I just walked away.

*Later on when the party ends and everyone leaves*

"Well, bye Tomoyo!" Sakura waved and left. It was a great party. Sakura had lots of fun, but after she received a present from Li, she didn't know if she should have opened it. But, by then it was still in its box and wrapping paper.

"Hello?" Sakura called out. She wondered if anyone was home.

"Oh hi Squirt just came back?" Touya stuck his head in Sakura's room.

"Touya! Don't ever call me Squirt!" Sakura said.

"Well, I am going to bed see ya in the morning!" Touya left.

The present was still sitting on Sakura's desk. And Sakura sat there staring at it. She finally decided she should open it. She carefully unwrapped the wrapping paper, and found a card. There was a poem on it. (I didn't write the poem my friend did, I told you I have no sense in rhythm)

Dear Sakura

I will never forget you, 

Not in a million years, 

It is because of you, 

I shed these tears. 

Every poem I write, 

Every feeling I emote, 

It is because of you, 

I sat and wrote. 

So don't be angry, 

And quick to blame, 

It is because of you, 

I'm in so much pain. 

So, I wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!

From: Li.

Sakura read the card over and over again. She couldn't understand it. Did that mean Li still have feelings for Sakura, or is it just a poem in a card? 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I would like to give credits to my good friend Li Syaoran, well too bad he doesn't write for fanfiction.net. He wrote the poem so I could use it in the fic. Well, I'll try to convince him more to write for fanfic.net . Like I tell ya he's got talent!

All mail to 

Sakuraz_Palace@yahoo.com Thank you


	4. Default Chapter Title

Title: Merry Christmas Ch.4 Final chapter

Author's notes: Okay, last chapter, hope you enjoy it, another one of my good friend's poem is in this one. So, enjoy and I tried to convince him. But, he won't budge! Oh sorrie this is so short!! If I get enough reviews I might write a sequel.

___________________________________________________________

I thought about Sakura and the poem I wrote her. Did she understand my meaning in that poem. Or did she not. So, I wrote another one for her and placed it in her mail box. I sure hope she finds it by morning!

*Sakura's house in the morning*

"Wake up Sakura." Touya stuck his head into Sakura's room and realized that she was already up.

"Hey Touya." Sakura smiled. She was wearing a silver necklace with a heart attached to it. 

"Nice necklace." Touya commented.

"Thanks, Li gave it to me." Sakura went back to her reading.

"The BRAT?" Touya asked.

"Isn't he the nicest? But, I still didn't understand the poem though." Sakura was deep in thought.

"Well, it's your turn to get the mail!" Touya grinned.

"Okay." Sakura hummed a beautiful tune on her way down.

Sakura opened her mail box and found lots of mail. 

"Bill, bill, magazine, bill, junk mail. Hey what's this?" Sakura found an evelope with no stamp on it, defenitely delivered personally. Sakura went back in and put away the other mail. She didn't dare to open it. But, finally she had the courage to.

"Okay, I am ready." Sakura lift the envelope and found a piece of paper in it with a flower a cherry blossom.

She read the letter slowly.

Dear: Sakura

I hope this poem will help you understand more of what I meant. 

Everynight I lie awake,

Thinking of you,

could this be some mistake?

but this feeling must be true,

Some say i'm obsessed with you,

maybe they're right,

because you, my love, are always in my sight.

I want to tell you how i feel,

but i'm so afraid,

my broken heart won't heal.

maybe someday you'll know,

but i'll wait,

for the time still flows.

I walk in the door,

and there you are,

the one I so adore,

I love you so much,

I wish you felt the same.

But when you are near,

I start to run,

because telling you is what I fear,

I'll wait for the day,

when you'll say,

That you love me too.

Love Syaoran 

Sakura read the letter over and over, she finally understood. She felt guilty of causing that, she grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Sakura?" Touya asked.

"Over to Li's." Sakura smiled. Her hand was still holding the letter.

"Okay, but I am not liking this." Touya said.

"Whatever." Sakura headed out.

Sakura ran and ran towards Li's house and was glad that he was outside.

"Li!" Sakura smiled. She ran towards him and hugged him.

"Uh......." That was all I could say.

"I love you too Li, I always have but I didn't know if you did." Sakura smiled.

"Of course I did, nobody is going to make me stop loving you." Li kissed Sakura lightly.

Sakura kissed Li back, she could see Michael. He was taking a walk with his dog. He gave her the thumbs up sign and smiled.

"Thank you Li." Sakura said.

"For what?" Li asked.

Sakura took the necklace and showed him that she was wearing it.

"Sakura, do you like it?" Li asked.

"Of course I do, silly." Sakura said. " And I like you even more!"

"Me too!" Li grinned. Once more, Li kissed Sakura passiently, while beautiful cherry blossoms fell from the trees. There were so many that it covered the ground.

"I love you Sakura." 

"I love you even more Li."

---------------------------------------------

Pretty short hey? Well, I hope you like the ending, it's a short ending, but it's so kawaii! I love these sweet endings. Well, since you read all of this won't you to be a favor write me a review? Thanks.

All mail to

Sakuraz_palace@yahoo.com Thanks!


End file.
